Harry Potter and the Necromancer
by k8gallagirl
Summary: What happens after Lord Voldemort is vanquished?  Harry returns to Hogwarts for his 7th year, and is confronted by a strange mystery and new feelings for an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's wonderful characters are the property of J.K. Rowling

Authors Note: This is my first story, so I apolagize in advance if it's not very good.

Harry Potter and the Necromancer

Chapter 1

Headmistress Minerva McGonegal sat in her office. What was she to do? Last term was severly interrupted by Lord Voldemort taking over the castle. Yes, there was no choice, she would have to make the children repeat the year.

Harrry and Hermione were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron when they got their letters. They had been mulling over what to do with their lives now that Voldemort was gone. They had grown close in the months spent tracking Horcruxes. When Ron had left Hermione and eloped with Lavendar Brown, Hermione had turned to Harry for support, and they'd grown closer still. They opened their letters in joyous shock. Thank god, they were going back to Hogwarts. Passing their NEWTS would make life so much easier. They had both been turned away from every ministry job, and were both currently working at Flourish and Blotts as cashiers. They paid for their drinks and strolled out into Diagon Ally. School started next month, so there was no time to lose. Suplies didn't purchase themselves you know.

One month later, at Kings Cross Station, Harry and Hermione were overjoyed to see farmilliar faces. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, and many other friends were returning to Hogwarts too. They all found a compartment, and began to catch up. " My father had me writing for the Quibbler over the summer," Luna informed the crowd. " Maybe you'd seen my article on Dallyrimples, or the one on Monareds." Everyone assured her that they'd loved her articles on Montyrimples and Dallyreds, and she grew silent and a disappointed expression played across her face.

"My Gran thought it would be pointless to try to get me a job, but I did write a book under the pen name Trevor Mottobgnol for some extra cash"said Neville nerrvously. "Oh my goodness!" Ginny squealed, "We are using 1000 Magical Plants by Trevor Mottobgnol for Herbology this year!" Neville quickly changed the subject. "So how is Ron doing?" Ginny stole a guilty look at Hermione before saying that he and Lavendar were very happy and doing well. "So what are you guys doing" asked Neville. " Working at Flourish and Blotts" Harry and Hemione said in unison. Everyone laughed while they both blushed. "You know," Hermione pointed out ," I havn't seen Malfoy anywhere" " Probably too ashamed of being a Death Eater to show his ugly face" Harry snorted. "But still," Hermione continued, "I'd have thought he would have come up with some reputation saving story and come back like he owned the place." "Give it a rest Herm, just be happy he isn't here annoying us" was Harry's nonchalant reply.

"So what's the story with you two," Neville asked slyly, "The two of you seem pretty close." Hemione chuckled nervously, "Yup, as close as siblings" "Yeah," said Harry with equal tension. "Okay, okay, whatever you say," Luna counters unconvincedly, "But I doubt a brother and sister would be holding hands." _What_ Harry thought as he looked down _Bloody hell. _They hadn't even noticed that they were holding hands. They pulled away quick as if they'd received an electric shock. Everyone laughed as they turned red. "No, stay like that," Ginny teased, "It's just too cute! The tragic heroes fall in love; Skeeter would have a field day!" The laughter grew louder as the color on Harry and Hermione's faces deepened from that of a ripe tomato to that of a fire truck. "Anything from the trolley, dears," asked the kind woman who sold sweets. As everyone made their purchases, Harry took advantage of the silence to steal a glance at Hermione, only to find that she had done the same. They turned away quickly, feeling awkward. As Hermione got up to make her own purchace, Harry risked a quick glance. He had never realized how pretty Hermione was. After years of seeing her as a friend and only a friend, he realized for the first time that she was a girl, and not only that but he was quite fond of her. His heart gave a quick lurch, but he didn't feel awkward as he had with Cho, or rushed like he had with Ginny. In actuality, he felt no different than he had before. Despite the lack of change in feeling, he knew that things between them would never be the same. However, he was kind of hoping that it might be better.

Chapter 2

As the train pulled up at the Hogsmead station, Harry was shocked at how little everything had changed. You'd think after the world as we know it almost ended that things would have changed, but he was happy that they hadn't. It made it that much easier to forget any of it had happened, and he was back for a normal year at Hogwarts. The carrages came to the front gate, and all the students filed through, laughing and talking.

In the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione sat together and waited for MacGonnegal to begin. "Students, as you all know, last year was severly interrupted by certain unfortunate events that have been since taken care of. Apart from our new first years, who we shall address in a minute, you are all retaking last year. " Murmurs went through the croud. People were obviously displeased with the news, even though it had been clearly stated on their letters. "silence, please," McGonnegal continued," Many of you should consider yourselves lucky that you have been afforded the chance to do it over. A good portion of you returning NEWT and OWL students would have failed with or without the interruption. As I was saying, those of you who require special help with your schedules may see me in my office. No without further ado, we will begin the sorting." And she sat silently back into her chair. " I liked Professor Dumbledore's start of term speeches much better" Harry said to Hermione in an under tone a s the sorting began. "Leave her be, she did well enough," was Hermione's stoic response.

In the dormitory after the feast, Harry lay in bed staring at the ceiling. it was so different without Ron here. Dean and Seamus were great pals, and Neville was such a laugh, but none ofe them even held a candle to Ron. Likewise, Hermione was awesome, and Harry could tell her almost anything as long as he didn't mind the occasional teacher's pet-ish comment, but he missed Ron for the guy stuff. Hermione had never cared about things like broomsticks and Quiditch, and probably never would. Since sleep seemed as if it would evade him for some time still, he put got out of bed and went down to the common room.

Sitting by the fire in the Gryfindor common room was Hermione. She was curled up with a book in the big comfy armchair by the fire. She looked up as Harry tripped over a stack of books left on the stairwell. "Hey" she said distractedly. "What are you reading" Harry asked. "100 Magical Remedies, great book you know" she said. Harry noticed that she had the book held upsidedown, and seemed to be flipping pages often, but didn't say anything. Remembering that this was a tri-wizard cup year, although students repeating their 7th year were kindly asked not to enter, he said "Hey, Herm, you know how the Yule ball is like a big deal and it would be kind of embarrassing not to have a date and how last year and you know and…" "I'd love to go with you" Hermione interjected. Harry stammered,"Just as friends of course, cause I don't want it to be awkward and.." "I was kind of hoping It could be like a date" Hermione interrupted again. "I've got to get some sleep, but I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She began up the stairs, but half-way up, she turned and said "You know, you're really cute when you're nervous" then she rushed up and flung herself into bed. Her heart was going a mile a minute, but she was shocked at how well it went. She didn't stutter, or rush, or embarrass herself in any way. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the boys dormitory, Harry thought to himself _What the bloody hell did I get myself into_.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but Harry Potter and all its fabulous characters are not

Author's Note: To my dear friend Sydg813, Have I grown up at all?

After going to McGonagall to sort out their schedules, Harry and Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Their first class was double potions with the Slytheryns, but with both Malfoy and Snape gone, it really wasn't so bad anymore. Slughorn had come back to teach due to the fact that with dear old Voldemort gone, his former life of constant hiding and camouflage was utterly useless. Professor Ivory was their new Dark Arts teacher, and seemed to be the best since Lupin. All in all, it seemed like this would be a great year aft…

Harry's thought was broken off by Hagrid running screaming into the Great Hall. "The lake, they're coming for us. " It took a lot to get Hagrid this freaked out, and most, if not all of Hogwart's teachers knew this. They rushed out to the lake while the prefects herded the students into the common rooms. Rumors ran through the halls, and popular opinion stated that another troll was loose in the grounds. This was neither to be confirmed nor denied, as the next day, the teachers would not say a word about what had happened. In fact, if any student asked, they responded with only a detention slip. Harry was not finished though. He and Hermione went down to Hagrid's during their free period, and started questioning him. "I ain't telling you. It's not a matter for kids, even if you are 18." "But Hagrid," Hermione cajoled, "We faced you-know-who last year, and nobody had a problem with that!" "Fine, but you're not to be tellin' the others" Hagrid conceded, "There were at least 100 inferi in the lake."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. Ton of HW before midterms.

Disclaimer: The story is mine, but the characters belong to the amazing J.K, Rowling

Harry and Hermione stared at Hagrid in shock. " How is that possible?" Hermione asked, " How could someone get that many inferi into the lake?" "I don't know, but I don't like the looks of things. You'd both best be gettin' up to the common room now. I hear McGonagall be want'n a word with ya and the old DA members."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, McGonagall was waiting for them. " I will refrain from asking where you were only because I know very well that whatever you tell me will be a lie. Follow me to my office. I have something to discuss with all of you who used to belong to 'Dumbledore's Army'. This way." They followed her, and found that the old crowd were all there. They sat near the door, and McGonagall turned to face the group. "I understand that you all have some experience fighting Dark Wizards, and are now of age, yes?" The group nodded. "Good. I am going to let you in on an unpleasant truth about a series of events here. You all remember your former classmate Draco Malfoy? Well he, dispite the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named is at last truly dead, insists on continuing a career in the Dark Arts. He has become a necromancer, and he is set on brining Hogwarts crumbling down. We believe he is hidden somewhere in either Hogsmead or the dark forest, for he has sent inferi upon us many times. As some of you may have figured out, that was what disrupted dinner last evening. Since we can no longer trust the ministry as we once had due to the events of the last few years, I am asking you to help me bring Malfoy to justice."

After the meeting, Harry and Hermione walked to Flitwick's charms classroom. They had missed his class while they were meeting with Mc Gonagall. She had formed a "class" during their free period. They were supposed to be taking and extra transfiguration class dealing with animagi, but in truth, they would be searching for Malfoy. To keep up appearances, they would work on becoming animagi in their free time. After getting their charms work, they went up to the Gryffindor tower to do their homework.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All my dear friends from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. However, this story is most deffinatly mine, as Skg813 most kindly pointed out.

Authors note: Im so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay in getting this up. I bet most of you probably hate me right now, but read the chapter before you decide. Skg813, I hope this chapter makes up for the fact that your beloved Malfoy is inherently evil.

It was a rainy Friday when the new "Animagus class" began their first search for Malfoy. Most followed McGonagall's advice and looked either in hogsmead or the forbidden forest. Harry and Hermione had other ideas. "I'm telling you, it's the perfect hiding place," Harry insisted, "No one ever looks in the chamber of secrets anymore!" "You may just be right," Hermione said. And so down they went to the chamber.

"This place still gives me the creeps" Harry said. "Me too," Hermione agreed. They walked for over an hour, but all they found were old basilisk skins. "Lets go back" Hermione finaly said. I guess we were wrong she thought. Harry just kept walking, sure that they would find something. Suddenly, they heard groaning from deep n the heart of the tunnels. "We have to get the others," Hermione insisted. "No, it will just waste time. He might not be there when we get back." Harry said as he ran. By the time they reached the cavern, they were panting and out of breath. They looked around trying to find Malfoy, but there in the corner was Snape. "Please don't scream, just let me explain," he begged, " I was the first Malfoy attempted to raise from the dead. It was all going well until something he put in the potion was wrong. I knew it, being a potion master for so many years, but he didn't. When the potion took effect, he lost control of me. Instead of my becoming an inferi, he brought me back to life. I was so weak that I was incapable of defending myself, plus my wand has rotted away to nothing. He tried to perform the Avada Kedavra curse on me, but couldn't bring himself to kill his favorite teacher so directly. So he left me here to starve. I tried eating basilisk skins, but apparently the venom goes all the way through. So now I'm dying once again. Sadly, the venom in the skin isn't strong enough to provide a quick death."

As he spoke, Snape had grown steadily weaker. "Do you remember where Malfoy is hiding," Hermione asked gently. Yes… he's in… the…" and wth that Snape lost conscienceness. The twosome dragged him through the dark damp passage ways out the entrance, and up to Madame Pompfry. After recounting what Snape told them, she immediately began casting spells and force feeding Snape vile looking potions. "Will he wake up?" Harry and Hermione asked together. "Its hard to tell rght now," Madame sad softly. "Either way, we'll know for sure within a few days."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I sincerely apologies for the year long delay in getting this chapter up. I can be quite lazy sometimes.

Disclaimer: With great regret do I point out that all the characters in Harry Potter are not mine, but the amazing JK Rowling's.

Things were abuzz in the castle after Snape was found. Headmistress McGonagall had tried to keep his presence a secret, but that only insured that the students found out quicker and were more interested when they did. Only the students in the newly formed DA new the truth, and they were admittedly a bit freaked out. Random inferi were one thing, but someone they knew brought back from the dead was a bit disheartening. Ginny lead a manhunt in the Forbidden forest while Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus combed Hogsmead searching for the elusive Malfoy. But, alas, they found not a trace of him.

The months slipped by in much the same manner, searching high and low with no luck. Somehow, Harry found himself facing Christmas and the Yule Ball. He was immencely nervous now, and was starting to regret that he had ever asked Hermione. The night of the ball, he felt sick to his stomach.

Hermione did not have time to feel nervous. She was to buisy getting ready. She really wanted to look nice for the ball. She had liked Harry for quite some time now, and was shocked that he was actually her date to the ball. Hermione walked down to the common room where she was to meet Harry.

The clock chimed. Harry was beginning to doze in the armchair. He hadn't slept a wink the previous night on account of his nerves. Just then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The minute he set eyes upon Hermione, his stomach forgot to have butterflies. "Wow, you look gorgeous Hermione," Harry exclaimed. She was wearing a stunning silver gown, and her hair was curled and piled on her head, fastened in place with rhinestone clips. However, this is not what Harry was commenting on. Rather, the look upon her face and the bright light shining from her eyes was what held him in rapture. Hermione blushed and smiled. Harry took her arm and lead her towards the Great Hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Skg813 – it's amazing what can be found in old agendas. And yes this is the long awaited chapter. To every one commenting with writing advice, thank you for the help.

Disclaimer: All the fantastic characters in Harry Potter are not mine, but the marvelous J. K. Rowling's

The lights in the great hall were dimmed. The students from all the schools looked at each other as if eyeing the competition, but Harry and Hermione had eyes only for each other. _How did I not see how pretty Hermione is sooner_ Harry thought. They swirled and twirled as if in a dream. Hermione's dress sparkled in the candlelight. All the couples seemed to be having a good time, but for them, it was something more. They never wanted to stop dancing. As the starlight twinkled down from the enchanted roof, Harry felt for the first time that his life was perfect. When the dance was done, he and Hermione strolled over to the side of the room. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss…

But this is Harry Potter. What would a perfect moment be without some dark wizard spoiling it? At that moment, inferi swarmed the hall. Every capable wizard attacked, but in the confusion, nobody saw a dark hooded figure slip off with a fifth year. By the time they realized that there was a student missing, they were long gone.

After questioning, McGonagall had realized that the missing student was a girl named Abigail, a Ravenclaw. She told the DA to look for her, but they had no better luck finding her than they had finding Malfoy.

Caeli, another Ravenclaw fifth year, pestered McGonagall nonstop. Apparently, Abigail had been a close friend. McGonagall told her that they were doing everything in their power to locate her, but to no avail. This lead Caeli to do some sleuthing of her own. She remembered that Abigail had been talking about a secret boyfriend, and had been hanging out a lot by the lake. She didn't know what this had to do with anything, but she knew who might be able to help.

Harry was sitting in the library alone. Hermione was in class, but he had a period off. He was reading a book on quidditch when a girl walked up and sat down across from him. She introduced herself as Caeli and told him everything she knew about Abigail's disappearance. At one Harry realized what had happened. After promising the girl that he would find her friend, he raced off, calling a DA meeting with the coins.

In the room of Requirement, people were shocked.

"I know that you all thought this girl was kidnapped, but after talking to her friend, I think she might have gone off with Malfoy willingly." Harry said.

"We must all go into the lake and investigate," Hermione continued. "Neville, do you still have any of that Gillyweed that you gave to Harry for the Triwizard tournament?"


	7. Chapter 7

At the edge of the lake, everyone took a piece of the gillyweed and ate it. The marched single file into the lake, the water engulfing the small army one by one as the traveled on into the depths of the lake. They passed by strange colorful seaweeds and saw beady eyes peaking out from between the fronds. All kept their wands at the ready, and continued on into the depths of the lake. It got darker and darker the deeper they went. At last it came to a point where they could see nothing but a light. They followed it into the depths untill they reached a strange underwater shelter. They approached the door, and tried to open it. It swung open with a creak. "shhhhhh" Harry whispered as he strapped through the door. Sitting in a chair, was Malfoy.

"Wait" Malfoy said, holding up his hands, "I know what you all think, but your wrong. I'm not the necromancer. I'm not denying that I'd like to be Potter, bur I know you've seen my work. How is old Snape by the way. Any who, I am as clueless as you lot who is behind the attacks, and to be perfectly frank I do not appreciate being the fall guy. So distasteful as this may be, and I assure you just the thought of saying these words makes me want to wretch, I think we should, well... You know... Work together."

Jaws dropped. Malfoy, wanting to work as a team? Most in the group thought they would see muggles fly before that Happened. But still, with Malfoy out of the running as bad guy number one, Dumbledore's Army was at square negative one, so if Malfoy had any theories, the DA could sure use them.


End file.
